


Manhattan, Beyond, and Back Again

by party_like_its_1899



Category: Newsies, OC - Fandom, newsies oc - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/party_like_its_1899/pseuds/party_like_its_1899
Summary: A new boy moves in across the hall from the Jacobs family, will they be friends or enimies? or maybe even never even meet.
Kudos: 4





	Manhattan, Beyond, and Back Again

It was a cold Saturday in March, and the building was rather quiet except for the creaking of the stairs and a few stray voices from apartments and there was the occasional commotion from outside.

Corey walked up the stairs of the old seeming apartment building in Lower Manhattan. He had nothing but a small backpack of things to his name, granted he was only 6.

This was his third foster home, and what Corey hoped would be his last. He wasn’t too keen on the woman he’s living with but he didn’t have a choice.

He’d heard tales from other kids about her, about how mean she was and how she rarely ever took care of the kids she fostered, and she just did it for the money. Her apartment was known to be a mess but she lied about it all to other people and said she was always working so she never had time to clean it but now that she was fostering she’d take the time to do it. 

She was close with the neighbors across the hall, the Jacobs family. 

Corey was quiet as he walked into the apartment, the sight of the mess all over the floor and it made him so beyond anxious and upset but he pushed it deep down so he wouldn’t get into trouble. He was shown his room and he quickly closed the door behind him and sighed. 

He dug in his bag for the necklace his first foster mother had given him and put it on, he clasped his hand around the smooth charm and it relaxed him a little. He wanted to go back to that little place out in the countryside, the place with the really nice parents and a really sweet older sister. 

He learned how to ride a horse there, and how to care for a farm, he loved it there, it was quiet and he was cared for. They were supposed to adopt him but he was sent away last minute and he hasn’t seen them since.

Corey yawned a little as he sat on the bed, he didn’t want to fall asleep though, he was too nervous. He didn’t understand just why he felt this way, he thought he didn’t have a reason. 

He took the small fluffy stuffed dog he had out of his bag and hugged it tight to his chest. He softly brushed his hand across the fluffy fabric and smiled a little to himself. After petting the dog for a little while his smile widened and he felt much more at peace.


End file.
